


Oral Fixation

by applecameron



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-02
Updated: 2005-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	

So Starsk was layin' into him about almost getting his ass shot off, or run over, or whatever, standing there in front of the Torino like they hadn't both just busted their asses to hell and back for this collar, like he actually had energy left or something. And Hutch was so tired his eyes were actually starting to cross of their own free will, and his partner's mouth was just _there_ , which it always was, either eating or talking or (usually) both, but there was more there there right this moment than usual, so he leaned over and planted one on him.

Total silence. For a whole three seconds. Hutch counted. And a pretty exquisite look on his partner's face, to boot.

Then, "what'd you do that for?!"

He shrugged.

"Ya' know, you should really warn a partner before doing stuff like that."

"That kinda defeats the purpose, Starsk."

A one-second on the silence. Then, "Get in the car, Hutch."

He climbed in and closed his eyes, feeling Starsk inches away, a warm presence, the Torino leaping forward.

"If ya' _warned_ your partner about a sudden outbreak of kissing, I could be prepared." The Torino hummed through a light or two. "You know, eat a mint or something. Lifesaver, mebbe."

Hutch fumbled in his front pocket without opening his eyes. "Here's a buck. Buy a whole roll. I'll kiss you tomorrow."

"Yeah," he felt Starsk's hand pat his thigh, "you're cute when you're tired, blondie."


End file.
